The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination, made by the inventor in February 2005 at a commercial greenhouse in Melsem-Merelbeke, Belgium, of the seed parent, a proprietary Spathiphyllum hybrid and the pollen parent a proprietary Spathiphyllum hybrid. The identifiers and specific information regarding the parents is unavailable because the inventor has lost the records regarding the specific parents used in the February 2005 crossing.
The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Daniel Cornelis, a citizen of Belgium, in December 2006 in a group of seedlings resulting from the crossing. The new cultivar was found in a commercial greenhouse belonging to the inventor in Melsem-Merelbeke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DELTA’ was first performed at a commercial laboratory in the Netherlands by tissue culture in June 2007. ‘DELTA’ has been reproduced by micro-propagation and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.